Welcome to Yharnam
by Moist Mail Man
Summary: Good Hunter Pyrrha has lost count on how many times she died this night during the hunt. But hey, at least she has a cute doll to help her on the way...and also this lady in a wheel chair
1. chapter 1

**Before the story starts, I want to thank everyone who got 'Devilish charm' up to 100 favorites. You guys rock**

YEARS AGO

Yharnam was a dangerous place cursed with beast. In this city, there are people known as hunters. These hunters jobs were to, well how the name states, hunts these vile beasts.

One of the first hunters was a woman named Summer Rose. Summer Rose was one of the most fearsome hunters in Yharnam. She had a trick weapon, which was a weapon that had two forms or a special trick with it. Her trick weapon was a scythe that could transform into a short sword.

Summer had apprentices she she taught. One of her most talented students was a boy named Jaune Arc, or Sir Jaune as people call him. Sir Jaune was a talented lad, with a weapon that was a sword and shield. The shield, if put together with the sword could turn into a great sword. It was called Crocea Mors.

The duo just got off a hunt, they were covered neck and toe with blood. Summer had a smile on her face while Sir Jaune had a neutral emotionless look in his face.

"Perhaps you should take a shower." Summer suggested, with a hint of hope in her voice. "I doubt you wanna sleep covered in blood."

Sir Jaune gave Summer a blank look. "Last time you suggested that you tried to sneak in the bathroom with me to catch a peek." Summer looked offended, she put a hand over her chest and let out a exaggerated gasp.

"What? Me? No. I just wanted to brush my teeth." She tried faked innocence. Sir Jaune raised his eyebrow. "And how does brushing your teeth involved creeping in the shower?" Sir Jaune asked, in which Summer was quiet for. Jaune sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Most teachers don't do these things to their students." Sir Jaune said, as a headache was starting to form. Summer pouted, and stomped her foot childishly. "And most boys your age won't turn down a beautiful lady like myself."

"And most woman your age know that your Glory days are long gone." Sir Jaune quipped back, making Summer gasp. She turned away from him and let out a 'HMMF'. Jaune sighed, knowing if he doesn't fix this, then training will be hellish for him.

Jaune swallowed his pride and spoke, "I'm sorry, you look…….ageless." Jaune said, struggling with his words. Summer slightly turned him.

"And beautiful." She said. Jaune gritted his teeth,

"...and beautiful."

Summer let out a smile, before crawling her fingers up his chest "You know, if you really want to apologise you could-"

"No" Jaune answer was quick, Swift and blunt. Summer pouted, as they walked into the hunters workshop.

The hunter's workshop was a place where hunter upgrade/ build their equipment. Sir Jaune and Summer always come back here to clean their weapons off from blood and polish them. Sir Jaune slammed Crocea Mors on the workbench and got started. It was quiet, none of them talking as they worked. After he was done, he started to wipe the blood off his Hunter attire.

Something then caught Sir Jaune's eye. Next to the rune table was a doll. This doll looked just like him, REALLY like him. It was nearly a exact copy of him except the Doll looked inviting while Sir Jaune looks…...well not.

"What the hell is that?" He asked, pointing towards the Doll. Summer looked up from her Scythe and her eyes widen.

"Pfft, nothing." She calmly said, trying to derail his focus on the Doll.

"Really," Jaune said with his arms folded to his chest. "Because it looks like a creepy replica of me in a suit." Jaune raised an eyebrow towards Summer. "Care to explain?"

Summer stared at him, trying to think of anything to say. She was slightly pissed at herself, how could she forget to put that away when she was cleaning it. She started to sweat bullets. "I…...kind of made a life size doll version of you……..sorry." she said sheepishly.

Sir Jaune nodded his head, and clicked his tongue. "You made a life size, creepy doll of me and all you got to say for it is 'Sorry'"? Jaune asked, raising his arms. Summer started to point her fingers together.

"...Sorry." She let out a sheepish giggle.

The headache that was forming intensified, pounding his head like a gong.

"Do you have any idea how far over the line you are right now? I'm actually kind of scared." Summer looked offended.

"I-but-it's just a doll, if anything you should be flattered. This doll looks beautiful, just like you."

Jaune just stared at her perplexed by her logic. "Get rid of it.'

"Oh come on!"

"Don't act that way, this is creepy and sick. I don't even want to know what you do with that thing when I'm gone."

"OK I'M NOT A CREEP." Summer said, looking offended.

"Y-YOU MADE A DOLL OF ME. THAT ACTUALLY LOOKS REALLY LIKE ME. HOW ISN'T THAT CREEPY?" Jaune yelled back. "Get. Rid of it."

Summer raised her hands in surrender. "Ok, I cut you a deal, You let me keep the Doll and I will stop flirting with you." Summer said, before she raised her hand for a handshake.

Sir Jaune gave her a skeptical look. "If I let you keep the Doll you will stop the flirting?"

"Correct."

"And you'll still teach me about hunting?"

"Correct."

Jaune hesitated, looking at her hand. Should he? This is still beyond creepy. Jaune swallowed his pride and shook her hand. "Fine deal." He grumbled, before quickly raising his finger at her. "But I swear, if you flirt with me even ONCE, I'll throw that doll in a fire." Summer nodded her head.

"Deal." Jaune sighed, before he head off. It's not like Summer could bring that Doll to life, right?

PRESENT TIME

Pyrrha stared at the doll, not fully believing her eyes. Pyrrha went to Yharnam to use the 'magic blood' as a cure for a disease she had. She got it but she was also chosen to be hunter for a woman named Summer. Summer was the host of the Hunter's Dream; which is basically…….well a dream. Here is where she can upgrade her equipment, buy things and make herself stronger by using the doll.

It was kind of creepy how realistic he looks, the only noticeable thing on him that proves he is a doll is his digits. His fingers had creases on them so he could move them.

"Uh….hi. Summer told me that I could…….use you?" She asked, slightly blushing at her poor choice of words.

The doll looked at her, even though she couldn't see any emotion on him, Pyrrha could tell he was happy.

"Yes, good hunter. I am a doll, here in this dream to look after you. Honorable hunter, pursue the echoes of blood, and I will channel them into your strength. You will hunt beasts... and I will be here for you, to embolden your sickly spirit."

"Ooook." Pyrrha said slowly, this is going to be weird. Pyrrha had to admit though, for a doll he was pretty cute.

 **And BAM, here's the Bloodborne crossover prologue. As you can tell there are now technically two Jaunes. One of them is a sweet pure 'boy' while the other one is a spicy agnst boy.**

 **Summer is playing the role of Gherman, the first hunter. This guy trained Lady Maria (Who Jaune is playing the role as) in the game. He also made a doll version of her, making fans speculate that he was in love with her.**

 **Pyrrha is obviously the protagonist of the game, The Good Hunter.**

 **This whole story will be about Pyrrha trying to hunt every beast in the city with tbe help of Plain Doll Jaune and Summer, the First Hunter. It's mostly going to be a comedy with sweet funny moments between Pyrrha and Jaune.**

 **Fair warning though, there are going to be A LOT of deaths in this story.**


	2. Difficulty spike

A difficulty spike. It's a thing that's totally screw over a person. Imagine this if you will, you're running a marathon, it's nice, easy and BAM a blonde guy with metal gauntlets punch you in the gut so hard that your insides practically become your outsides. This was the situation Good Hunter Pyrrha found herself in. Except there was no marathon, just blood, death, tears and depression.

Mostly her death, blood, tears………..as well as the depression.

Honestly it started out as a single simple task, she found a little girl named Ruby. She was crying about her step mom missing when she went to look for her husband. Pyrrha, being the nice girl she is, told Ruby she'll find her parents. Ruby was excited of course and thanked her plenty of times.

So Pyrrha searched high and low for these two people. And by high and low she really means high and low. She looked in the sewers all the way to the towers. She was dreading that she might not find them. Fortunately, she did…..or more like unfortunately.

She found a graveyard after dodging through a bunch of blood crazed people (And a giant fucking wooden fire ball). She walked in to see a midlife blonde man. Ruby told her that her father was a blonde with a soul patch and his Hunter's weapons were gauntlets. This man was a spitting image of that

She thanked God that she found him, Ruby is going to be reunited with her father. Where was her step mother though? Pyrrha went up to the man. "Sir, I've been looking everywhere for you. Your daughter is scared and wants you and your wife to come back home, so please follow me an-"

Pyrrha stopped, because she notice a particular body on top of a tomb. She was reminded of something Ruby told her about her step mother.

 _'Really? Oh, thank you! My m-mum wears a red jeweled brooch_ '

That was what Ruby told her when when she agreed to find her parents. On the body on top of the tomb, was a particular red jewel brooch. Pyrrha stared at it.

'Hmm, if I didn't know better I would say that's-'

Then it hit her.

And by 'it' I don't mean the realization of that the body she's looking at belongs to Raven, AKA, Ruby's stepmother. Nope, what hit her was a metal gauntlet right in the jaw, making her go flying three feet back.

She landed on her back, winded. She open her eyes to see Ruby's father lunging at her with his metal fist raise. Then...darkness. Her vision clear again and she was at the last lamp she lit .

THEN the realization hit her. Taiyang, AKA Ruby's father killed Raven. This was a problem; she promised Ruby that she'll bring her parents back, and one of them is dead while the other one is now crazy.

A stupid noble idea went through Pyrrha's head. Maybe, just maybe, she can still convinced him to return……..

The following lines are her last words before each death committed by the hands of Taiyang.

"WAIT WAIT WAI-.."

"PLEASE DONT, I BEG YO-"

"DO YOU NEED A HUG? I CAN GIVE YO-"

"I DON'T WANNA, I DON'T WANNA-Gurk"

"OH COME ON!" (She said this line because Taiyang slammed his gauntlets together, fusing the left with the right one to make one giant metal fist. Stupid trick weapon.)

Soon Pyrrha gave up on trying to convince him to come back. So she had to kill him because he was crazy just like everyone else roaming the streets, and far more dangerous.

…….this was easier said than done.

Pyrrha lost count at how many times she died. Hell at one point she went back to the dream to cry on the doll's shoulder as he said sweet nothings in her ear, encouraging her to fight on. He was oddly seeet, and comforting for a doll. She really enjoys his presence.

Then Pyrrha remembered something Ruby gave her. A music box, that her father loved. She remembered this after five minutes of refighting Taiyang. She pulled it out and played it. To her surprise it worked, he actually looked like he was remembering who he originally was.

Then he turned into a werewolf…….

This fucking guy.

Turned into.

A Goddamn werewolf.

Her next death was because she actually fell to her knees in tears, exclaiming how she 'Hates Yharnam'.

She went back to the dream after this. She walked to the doll.

"...can you hold me?"

"Yes, good hunter, that is what I am here for, for your needs.'

So Pyrrha was laying on the doll's lap as he gently petted her head as she cried about her problems.

"I JUST CAME TO YHARNAM FOR A *sniff* CURE OF A DISEASE. I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS. THE MAN LITERALLY TURNED *sniff* INTO A WEREWOLF. THEN HE ACTUALLY *sniff* PUNCHED ME TO DEATH. WHAT KIND OF WEREWOLF *sniff* DOES THAT? IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE."

The doll patiently listened to Pyrrha, occasionally giving her advice and what not. Pyrrha really appreciates this cute blonde doll….wait did she say cute?

Suddenly Summer wheeled out of the workshop. She was originally going to talk to the doll and ask him to make her a meal, until she noticed Pyrrha was crying in his lap.

"Is uhm…...she alright?" She asked, concern for the girl's well being.

Pyrrha looked up from the doll's lap. "NO, I WAS FIGHTING THIS BLONDE BOXER AND HE TURNED INTO A WEREWOLF, AND I CAN'T KILL HIM." The words 'blonde boxer' peaked Summer interest.

"Blonde boxer? Does he Have a soul patch." Summer asked, making Pyrrha nod frantically. "Hmmm, interesting."

Pyrrha noticed that summer look somewhat sad, before she spoke up again. "Well you'll going to need to put him out of his misery then, sooooo……..get out there champ." Summer tried to sound upbeat but failed. Pyrrha just stared at her, making Summer awkwardly cough into her fist. Summer then slowly rolled back into the workshop, making Pyrrha sweatdropped from her lack of social skills. Is this why she made the cute doll?

Pyrrha sooned got off the doll's lap and bid him a goodbye before returning back to Yharnam. Pyrrha and Taiyang fought again, again, and again until Pyrrha finally came out on top.

Taiyang lunged forward in his werewolf form just for Pyrrha to shoot him, making him stumble. Pyrrha then ran up to him shoved her fist into his chest, before clenching her fist and tearing it out.

Taiyang fell backwards with a howl, before he turned into white mist, and then exploding into a giant shower of blood.

Pyrrha stood there after that, trying to catch her breath. 'It's over, it's finally over.'

Pyrrha then raised her hands in the air, while covered in blood and exclaiming, "WOOOOO, FINALLY. FINALLY WOOOOOOO. CAN'T TAKE ME DOWN. WOOOOOOOO." She then realized what she've done. "Wait I just killed Ruby's father…...which was the exact opposite of what I was suppose to do." Pyrrha deadpanned as she realized she had to tell Ruby about her father's demise.

She then looked at the body of the Raven. "Aaaaand her step-mother is dead too. She's now an orphan…….oops……." Pyrrha sighed. "I really hate this city."

Pyrrha believes there's is no one in any reality that currently have it worse than her.

 **(Meanwhile, in an alternate universe)**

"Hand that over, that thing….your dark soul." Said Slave Knight Qrow, after eating a bunch of corpse.

Ashen one Pyrrha looked at him, scared out of her mind."I…...kind of need this actually."

 **(Back at Yharnam)**

Pyrrha went to Raven body and grabbed the jewel. "Well better give this to her. It's better for her to know about their demise. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

(Ominous music plays)

 **The chapters for this story will be much shorter than my others stories.** **Update: I currently have a genderswap arkos oneshot done aswell as another update for The blushing bet. I'm also currently working the second chapter of Specially made aswell. I'll be posting them whenever.** **Fun fact: Qrow was originally suppose to be father Gascoigne but I changed it because i thought of a better role for him. (And no its not the crow lady...or the crow guy) Hoped you enjoyed.**


	3. A 'bitch' of a problem

Cinder was a whore, for a lack of a better word. She never had the chance in life to be anything different. While everyone else was hunting beasts or trying different ways to heal people with the old blood, Cinder was forced to use her body in life. It wasn't a life she was proud of but it was the life she was dealt. So, if she have to pleasure men and women to make it in this city, then so be it.

Most people would be disgusted with her, calling her a 'Good for Nothing Whore.' That only good use is spreading her legs for anyone who has the money. Other would just use and abuse her anyway they pleased, not caring what she feels as long they get their money worth.

Then she met Good Hunter Pyrrha. She knocked on her door, and told her about a safe haven at a chapel near by. She wasn't repulsed by the fact she was a whore nor did she try to getting a freebie from her in exchange for the information. Nope, Pyrrha just told her about the chapel and told her to be careful. That was it, no remarks about her job or a offer for her services. This was the only time in the longest time in her life someone treated her like a human. Guess that why they call her Good Hunter Pyrrha.

L I N E B R E A K

Good Hunter Pyrrha walked back into the chapel. Her back was aching after getting crushed by a giant ball and chain from some behemoth of a man. To be fair, she did do a sneak attack on the guy, doing a powerful attack then following that up with a backstab. Of course he didn't quite enjoyed this and was pissed at her. So he took his ball and chain and swung it above his head to gain momentum, before slamming it down on the small woman, crushing the ground and her back at the same time.

Pyrrha was thankful that she put a lot of her blood echoes to make her more durable, otherwise she would of spawned back at the chapel, losing all of her precious blood echos. She managed to kill the behemoth of a man, being thankful she didn't die.

When entering the Chapel she noticed Oscar in his regular spot, all happy as usual. Oscar was a dweller who took refuge in the chapel and asked Pyrrha to find other people in need, in which she did. She found three people so far, one if them was a prostitute, the other one was some jerk, and the last one was a bitter old lady.

The bitter lady was a giant bitch. When Pyrrha was telling her about the chapel the old hag was bitching to her the entire time. She was going on about how it was Pyrrha and all the other hunter's fault that this was happening and how they weren't doing their jobs right. Pyrrha, who respects her elders gritted her teeth. "Listen lady, I just got here and I'm probably having a much worse time than you right now. So unless you don't want the location of the safe haven, then by all means, keep talking your shit." There was a pregnant pause, probably because the old hag wasn't expecting a response like this. It actually shocked Pyrrha that she said this. She was usual sweet and kind to people, but the hunt had gotten to her, making her feel like she was in the edge. Finally the old lady apologized and asked for directions, in which she gave to her.

Pyrrha couldn't find the silver hair douchebag in the chapel, which was weird since she remembers telling him about this place, despite him call her a 'Liar', strange. Well at least Cinder was here…….wait, where's Ruby? Didn't she tell her about this place? Hmm, maybe she's running late or something.

Pyrrha walked up to Cinder and greeted her. They talked for a minute, Cinder telling her how grateful she was for her, while Pyrrha told her it was nothing. The topic changed to Cinder's blood, which apparently worked like her blood vials with benefits.

"But...would you even take a whore's blood?" Cinder asked her, after their discussion. Pyrrha just gave her a deadpan stare. Was she serious? Pyrrha looked down at her hunter's attire. She was covered from head to toe with blood. Some of it was her blood while most of it was other's. You couldn't even recognize her if you saw her walking down the street. The only noticeable thing about her is here eyes. Vibrant green eyes stood out, going away for a half a second every time she blinked. So Cinder asking her this question was baffling.

It was like asking someone if they're alright with violence after they just murdered someone. Actually, Pyrrha did recently kill another hunter with a woman named Glynda, who was a older hunter. The guy they killed gone mad with blood and had to be put down. Thankfully this fucker didn't turned into a werewolf and killed her several times.

So Pyrrha stared at Cinder, before replying. "Uh…….yeah." she said this as if it shouldn't be a question in the first place.

Cinder was shocked by this answer. She only hesitated because she found the question odd and not because she was debating rather she wanted her blood inside her. It actually made her…...happy.

L I N E B R E A K

Pyrrha was currently screaming and running for her life as several men, dogs and a behemoth was chasing after her. Some of the men had swords, while others had guns, and one even had a scythe. The giant man had a big sword and the dogs were just assholes. Pyrrha then spotted the grand chapel.

"A CHAPEL! NOTHING BAD EVER HAPPENS IN THERE!" So Pyrrha rushed to the chapel, barely dodging hits from everything that was trying to kill her. There were two men at the entrance, both of them had giant wooden crosses as weapons. She ran past them, desperately trying to open the giant heavy doors. "COME ON COME ON!" she screamed, feeling the claws of death desperately trying to grab her once again. The door were finally open and Pyrrha rushed inside, not before she was cut from one of the crosses, but it didn't hurt that much. She breathed a sigh of relief as the men backed away from her, not wanting to go in the chapel for some reason. She stood up straight and cheered to herself.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAA" Then her head felt like it exploded and then she died a miserable painful death. Her deathly screams echoed throughout the chapel, making a green hair girl inside turned around, worried.

"That was close, I thought someone made it into the chapel." She said, before going back to praying.

That was the time Pyrrha figured out what frenzy was.

She made it back to the grand chapel, out of breath and tired. She didn't even have any blood vials on her because she lost her blood echoes and couldn't afford to buy more. She picked up her bloodstain, before heading deeper into the large chapel. The place was like a palace, high walls and beautiful designs on them. Pyrrha was in awe, looking at the beautiful designs until she noticed a dark skin girl with green hair. She was quietly praying to herself. Pyrrha was excited, she found yet another person who might be friendly. She was praying,which was a good sign. So unless she was doing a ritual so she wouldn't become mad like everyone else then Pyrrha was pretty sure she found another friend.

"Hello, there." Pyrrha happily chirped to the girl while walking towards her. The green haired girl turned around and had a look of panicked on her face. Pyrrha mistaken this for fear, believing the girl thought she was there to kill her. She sheathed her saw-cleaver behind her back before approaching the girl again, with her hands in the air. "Whoa, it's ok. I'm not here to hurt you." She said soothingly, wanting to make sure she wasn't a threat to the girl. "I'm actually here to help you, do you know where Oedon Cha-" She was forced to stop talking when the green hair girl screamed in pain, her body breaking into unnatural places. Her body then exploded, morphing into a giant dog like creature, at least fifty times Pyrrha's size. The dog hybrid then wailed at Pyrrha before charging her.

Pyrrha watched as it approached her, realizing how fucked she was. She was tired, weak and had no blood vials. Not even the one Cinder gave her because she used it on the way here. Pyrrha just nodded her head, knowing a possible painful death was approaching her.

"Fuck Yharnam." The beast's fist came down to her, crushing every bone in her body, killing her instantly.

Pyrrha woke up back in the smaller chapel. She just laid defeated on the ground, hating what her life was reduced to. She's nothing but a ragdoll to everything in this forsaken city.

"Hi, Pyrrha." Oscar chirped to her, happy to see his friend again.

"Hello, Oscar." She deadpanned. "Cinder, I could use some more blood if you would."

L I N E B R E A K

"And the toad and the hare lived happily ever after. The End." The doll said, just finishing reading Summer a story because she was tired and wanted to be told a story before going to sleep.

"Thank you, Doll." She said feeling sleepy. She closed her eyes, ready for sleep to embrace her before the door for the hunter's workshop was kicked open, scaring her wide awake again

"HOW DO I KILL A GIANT GOD DAMN BITCH!" Pyrrha said, out of breath, tired and crazy looking.

"Hello, Good Hunter Pyrrha." The doll said to her, making Pyrrha drop her frown, smiling at him.

"Hello Doll." She said, then her frown returning to her. "This bitch killed me so many sometimes. And by bitch, I don't mean the insult, no I mean by the literal term, a female dog." Pyrrha said, sitting down next to Summer. "This chick turned into a giant dog. NOW HOW CAN I KILL IT?" She screamed at Summer, frustrated with her life right now. That thing killed her so many times. It once crushed her lungs, as she slowly suffocated to death. It smashed her into a wall, breaking her spine, paralyzing the girl as she saw her demise approaching, not being able to move. It somehow smashed it's arms down, creating a giant shockwave heading toward her, killing her. Not only this but this thing has the ability to heal itself. It totally unfair.

Summer stared at the girl, as she rambled on about her problems. Her last hunter Summer had in the dream wasn't this moody, all she did was do as she told her to and that's it. Summer sighed.

"Look, I'm trying to sleep here. Can't we do this later?" This was obviously the wrong thing to say, because Pyrrha was silent for the longest moment, just staring at her.

"...ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Pyrrha exploded at her. "YOU FORCED ME IN THIS DREAM AND TOLD ME TO "Hunt Beasts, it'll be good for you.'" Pyrrha said this in a exaggerated voice of Summer. "AND NOW YOU EXPECT ME TO DO ALL THE WORK WHILE YOU SLEEP?"

Summer gave the girl an unimpressed look. "If I recall, you came here looking for a cure for a disease, and I humbly gave you one."

Pyrrha was silent yet again. "ARE FUCKING MAD! WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT LOGIC IS THAT? 'oh hey there, I saved your life from disease that was supposed to kill you. You can repay me by dying hundreds of times tonight.' YOU'RE A TWISTED FUCK!" Pyrrha was losing it, she never said these words before, her mama raised her better than that. But her mama isn't here and Pyrrha died at least fifty times this night, so frankly her mama can go fuck herself.

Summer was growing a headache. "Fine look, what about you just get more powerful, ok? Go to old Yharnam and kill the beasts there. It's on the left of chapel. There's switch that moves a statue leading into the city."

Pyrrha sighed. "Fine." She then quickly smiled at the Doll. "By the way I'm not angry at you. You're perfect sweetie." The doll nodded his head.

"Thank you Good Hunter and farwell." Pyrrha's smiled before giving Summer one last stink eye. She the left for Old Yharnam.

'How bad could this place be?' Pyrrha's thought to herself.

(Ominous music plays)

 **Update for my other stories. I have five of them currently done.**

 **One** **of them is a oneshot for a AU where Jaune is 5'5" tall.**

 **Another** **one is my 'Adam is Pyrrha's sister AU.** '

 **Another** **one is a update for Devilish charms. Which is sadly only around 3.5 words this time. Might add onto it though.**

 **Another** **one is for a update for Beacon's problem child.**

 **And** **the last one is a update for Specially made.**

 **I'll** **post my main stories each friday, switching off. so next friday is Beacon's promblem. This friday is my new story.**

 **I also have two more ideas for chapters for the blushing bet story. So that story will be a fourshot.**

 **Anyway** **, if you enjoyed leave a review/fav/follow**


	4. Old Yharnam

Pyrrha looked at the sign in front of her. It was obviously meant for people like her, who could kill and hunt the beasts of this land. The sign explicitly told her to not enter because she was a hunter so she was obviously not welcomed here. Too bad Pyrrha isn't going to listen to some sign.

Pyrrha pushed the heavy doors open, heaving from it. She looked around the area, which was pretty similar to the last place, just a little more depressing. She continued her journey, being cautious with her step, if that sign was a warning, then there might be someone trying to enforce it. Her suspicions were proven correct when she heard a voice.

"You there, hunter. Didn't you see the warning? Turn back at once. Old Yharnam, burned and abandoned by men, is now home only to beasts. They are of no harm to those above. Turn back...or the hunter will face the hunt."

It was a feminine voice, and it was booming. She looked around to see the source but couldn't find it. Pyrrha scratched her head confusingly. If this woman really thinks she can stop Pyrrha after all the stuff she went through, then she's insane. She exploring this city rather she likes it or not. So she continued further, killing every beast in her way.

"...You are a skilled hunter.Adept, merciless, half-cut with blood. As the best hunters are.Which is why I must stop you!" The voice called out again. This actually made Pyrrha chuckle. What was this coward going to do? She's literally hiding from her. So unless she has some trick op her sleeve the Pyrrha was pretty sure she was safe. The redhead soon reached a ladder and started to climb down.

Then she heard a noise, that was somewhat recognizable but Pyrrha couldn't put her finger on it. She obviously heard this before but it could be anything.

"Is that a carriage?" She asked herself, as she descended the ladder. "No, that can't be it…...maybe a gear turning? Or maybe a-" Pyrrha was cut off when blinding pain hit in the back constantly. Pyrrha hand slipped from this as she fell the rest if the way down.

Pyrrha spawned outside of old Yharnam, thinking about what just happened. The noise she heard was actually the sound of a gatling gun revving up. That chick has an automatic heavy gun that she was using on Pyrrha. Where the hell did she even get that thing? It was completely bullcrap. The redhead kicked a vase in frustration. "I really hate this place." Yharnam was getting on her last nerve and the only thing she can think about is killing that woman. That cheating annoying woman.

She tried several more times, each time she died when she got to the ladder. At one point she just jumped off it, to avoid the raining hellfire and the fall shattered her ankles. Then ANOTHER hunter came out of nowhere and killed her while she was on the ground.

Then like a god send, Pyrrha found a much safer route leading down, so she wouldn't get shot with silver. She then snuck by the hunter on the ground and found the blasted tower the girl was shooting her from. She took the long climb up, annoyed by the lack of elevators in this city.

She made it to the top, to show her killer to be young woman with black hair, and cat ears. Was she some sort of mutant? Who cares, she's dead. They faced each other, before Pyrrha ran at her, with her weapons drawn. Unfortunately, the girl fired her gun at Pyrrha, making her stumble. She then dug into her chest, before ripping out a huge chunk of her, killing her.

When Pyrrha spawned back, she was silent from anger. She was shaking trying to control the bubbling violent thoughts. This night was making her crazy and it was now visibly showing. It took her so long just to get up there, just to die so quickly. She now has a goal in mind, she's going to kill this chick, even if it's the last thing she does. And she knows just how to do it.

LineBreak

Blake sighed as the redhead got out of range of her gun yet again. She was probably now climbing up to her again. She must be Summer's newest pet. Blake was just like that strong willed redhead once, killing the beasts of Yharnam without care. Then she remembered that these things were once humans and it didn't felt right anymore. Blake heard the sound of someone ascending the ladder, she better get this over with. Hopefully this woman will give you soon, this was getting tiring.

Unfortunately before she could even fully stand up, she heard a battle cry and felt two feet on her back, knocking her off the building, and to her demise.

LineBreak

Pyrrha was breathing frantically after her drop kick, she was laying on the floor, glad she finally managed to win. It was a weird victory but still a victory. She heard the woman scream on her way down, before it abruptly stopped..

"HA! HOW YOU LIKE THAT?" She yelled in glee, standing up to look down the building. "MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU'LL FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN INSTEAD OF A COWARD." Her face was red from anger as she yelled down at the corpse.

Pyrrha looked over and saw the woman's friend staring at her, absolutely horrified. They just saw their friend get dropped kick to her demise. The next words the redhead, sent chills down the hunter's spine.

"YOU'RE NEXT!"

LineBreak

Pyrrha continued the journey in old Yharnam, since those two hunters were now dead. The further she got in, the more eerie the place got. There were plenty of human like hybrids of werewolves there, that jumps out at her through the fog. This scared her pretty good the first few times, she not wasn't expecting it. She got used to it pretty fast though, and those things were giant pushovers, so fighting them wasn't an issue.

Although she then found actual werewolves once she got further in. Fighting these were much harder than their more human brothers. Mostly because they're faster and savagely unpredictable. So she had to be careful, otherwise she's going to die a lot.

She soon found a church in the area, that was closed. Pyrrha felt relief, maybe this is a safe place. It was a church after all, so how bad can it be? Although she thought of the same thing as the chapel, which turned out to be extremely terrible. But what's the coincidence that this was also bad? It must be unlikely.

Pyrrha knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. She then got one…...but it wasn't something she was expecting. A werewolf burst through the door breaking it and knocking the girl down. This nearly made Pyrrha shit herself. The fearful scream she let out was deafening, probably going across all of Yharnam.

(Meanwhile)

Glynda killed another beast that threatened her. The kill was swift, fast and easy, just like how a professional hunter kill should be. She then heard a loud feminine scream from far away. 'Hmm, that's weird.' she thought, before going back to her hunt for another mad hunter named Neo.

(Back with Pyrrha)

Pyrrha was actually shaking after her respawn, the initial shock still not gone. That thing literally bit her head off her. It was horrifying and unexpecting. That death was going to stay with her for a bit.

Pyrrha made it back there, then killed the beast angrily. She then continued her way into the city. She found another werewolf, which she killed without too much trouble. Sadly it did hit her, but it wasn't painful enough to kill her. Although, as she continued into the city, she started to feel sick. Her stomach felt like it was doing flips, and before she knew it, she vomited up some blood, before dying. So apparently some of these beasts we're poisonous, huh?

After bypassing that thing Pyrrha made it to some strange looking temple. It was a huge building, with a lot of space on the inside. It had giant columns in it, which was keeping it up. At the end of the temple was a podium and beast that was chilling to the bone. It's skin was loose and had sharp teeth, and was covered in blood.

Pyrrha approached it slowly, not wanting to trigger an angry response from this thing. Sadly this thing was obviously looking for a fight because as soon as her presence was known, it attacked…...and boy was it fast. It was all the way across the temple and it literally got to her under two seconds, scaring the girl. Fortunately she managed to dodge out of the way, in which she was proud of.

The thing was relentless, as it quickly recovered from it's failed attack and went again. Yet again she moved out the way, but this time Pyrrha struck at the thing.

The hunter and the beast danced around each other and at one point the girl thought she was doing pretty well. Then the thing screamed loudly as brown liquid like substance burst out of it. Some got on Pyrrha, in which she shook off her clothes, grossed out. So grossed out that she felt nauseous to her stomach…….wait a minute, this felt familiar. She then puked up blood again, before she fell over dead.

Pyrrha was now crying from this. "Really, that thing is poisonous? Why? WHY! JUST WHY IS THIS PLACE LIKE THIS. I SHOULD'VE JUST LET THAT DISEASE KILL ME."

Pyrrha went back to the dream and got some emotional comfort from the doll, complaining about everything. Afterwards she went back to Yharnam.

Several more attempts and several more death by poison came. Pyrrha could actually remember the taste of her poisonous blood on her tongue, which tasted vile by way. She did find the beast's weakness though, which was fire. Before she made it to old Yharnam, she found a jolly man named Peter. He offered help and she accepted it. So Peter had given Pyrrha some fire paper, which set her weapon ablaze. Tears of joy came out of her eyes as the beast let out a death wail before exploding into a bloody mess.

Pyrrha stood there, basking in her victory, her adrenaline not yet running down. She had a giant smile on her face, with her hands in the air. "WOOOOOOOOO" She let out, feeling giddy from the fight. Maybe she will powerful enough to kill that dog thing now? She the. Noticed a chalice on the podium of the temple. She picked it up and looked at it. It was eerie looking and didn't like the look of it. She stuck it in her pocket, deciding to take it with her since that thing was guarding it.

 **ANNNNND another death of the series. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
